Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when multi-screen display is to be configured using multiple projection-type image display apparatuses, an image overlapping region in which adjacent projected images overlap is provided, and uniformity in the overall luminance is realized by performing luminance correction on the image signal for the image overlapping region (so-called edge blending). Note that setting the image overlapping region at an arbitrary width has an effect of making it difficult to view even if display characteristics such as luminance and hue differ only slightly for each projection-type image display apparatus.
When multi-screen display is to be configured, it is generally configured using projection-type image display apparatuses with the same screen size such that it has an overall rectangular shape. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-243200 discloses a method for configuring multi-screen display with a free layout. Also, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-206356 discloses a system for configuring a rectangular multi-screen display using projection-type image display apparatuses of different screen sizes.
In general, the edge-blending function included in projection-type image display apparatuses that are currently commercially available is provided as a function of setting one overlapping region on each of the four sides of a screen.
For example, overlapping regions that can be set in the case where three screens are laid out in a “T shape” are, as shown in FIG. 8A, an overlapping region B500 in a screen IMG500, an overlapping region B510 in a screen IMG510, and an overlapping region B520 in a screen IMG520. In this case, a multi-screen display IMG530 will end up being a screen in which the luminance of an overlapping region G520 is high. Alternatively, as shown in FIG. 8B, it is also conceivable to further set an overlapping region B501 in the screen IMG500 and an overlapping region B511 in the screen IMG510. In this case, the multi-screen display IMG530 will end up being a screen in which luminance correction of the edge-blending function has been applied to a portion of the overlapping regions G501 and G511.
Thus, luminance uniformity cannot be realized with the free-layout multi-screen display configuration disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-243200 and with the multi-screen display configuration using projection-type image display apparatuses with different screen sizes disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-206356. Note that a technique related to setting overlapping regions for the individual projection-type image display apparatuses and luminance correction of the overlapping regions is not disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-206356 in the first place.